peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What a Mother Means/Captured by Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their Pirates
(At Hangman’s Tree, Goddard, Flounder, the non-serious Mobians, and the kids returned, still wearing paint and feathers with Link still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the party) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Jimmy: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Link and Aryll: True blood brothers To the end (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Sebastian, Ariel, Angie, Zelda and the serious Mobians, who already took off their paint, feathers, and jewelry, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Link and Aryll’s Crash and Spyro dolls are laying on the bed next to a pillow) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then Mikey and Shoutmon entered, still wearing their feather headwears, cuing Goddard, Flounder, the non-serious Mobians, and the kids to stop singing and dancing. Shoutmon then spoke up) Shoutmon: (Acting like an Indian) Chief and Assistant Chiefs Little Digimon greet their people. Mikey: (Imitating Leomon) How! Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: How! London group except Aryll: How! Aryll: How! (Mikey and Shoutmon went over to Sebastian, Angie, Ariel, Zelda, and the serious Mobians, who are still sulking) Shoutmon: (Acting like an Indian) Chief and Assistant Chiefs Little Digimon greets little mothers and friends. Mikey: (Imitating Leomon) How! Sebastian, Ariel, Angie, Zelda, and serious Mobians: (Flatly) Ugh. (Mikey and Shoutmon were suddenly surprised) Mikey: Wow, guys. Shoutmon: Is that all you say that to us? (Ariel, Sebastian, Zelda, and the serious Mobians got up and walked away and Angie remained and gave Mikey the cold shoulder when Mikey and Shoutmon said this) Mikey: Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we’re wonderful! Sebastian: (Sarcastically) Especially Mimi Tachikawa. Mikey and Shoutmon: (Confused) Mimi Tachikawa? (They realized) Mikey and Shoutmon: Oh yeah, that’s right. (Mikey turned to Angie, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Mikey: Angie, um, Biyomon and Leomon told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Mimi and did not kiss me, they whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. (Realizing what really happened between Mikey and Mimi, Angie smiled happily) Angie: So, you do have feelings for me? Mikey: Yeah. Earlier this afternoon at Mermaid Lagoon, when we danced and the mermaids and those accompanying us sang to us, it not only made me feel good…. But also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighed happily) Mikey: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Angie: (Hopefully) So that means...? Mikey: Yes. I like like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew real girls before, and.... Let’s just say that I still chose not to grow up. But I do have feelings for you. (Shoutmon, Sebastian, Ariel, Zelda, and the serious Mobians, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Rouge then spoke up) Rouge: That’s lovely. Zelda: Just like a fairy tale. Espio: I guess Mikey really blossomed. Shadow: His love for Angie gave him the courage to speak his true feelings. Blaze: That’s right. Omega: And Angie is showing the same thing as Mikey. Sebastian: My sentiments exactly. (Mikey and Angie, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Ariel went up to Angie) Ariel: I see you have loved each other. Angie: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Ariel: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Angie realized) Angie: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Angie say that, Mikey, seeing how homesick Angie is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Mikey: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me and Shoutmon if you want to go home. Angie: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Mikey: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Mikey understands her feelings, Angie nods in agreement) Angie: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Mikey shake hands. Then she goes over to the other London group) Sebastian: Well, I understand you love Mikey. Ariel: But we need to get everyone else to sleep. Angie: I know. (They went to go talk with everyone else. Mikey turned to Shoutmon) Mikey: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and you if she wants to go home. Shoutmon: What? They just got here. (They see Ariel's group trying to talk to Jimmy's group, who is still playing Indian) Ariel: Guys! Guys! It’s time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (Jimmy's group stopped playing upon hearing that) Cutemon: Bed? Jimmy: Why? Aryll: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. (Goddard nods in agreement) Ariel: But we have to go home in the morning and then.... Sonic: Home?! Knuckles: Leave Neverland?! Charmy: We just got here this morning, Ariel! Ariel: You don’t understand. Sebastian: It’s just that.... Flounder: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Link: Father wanted Ariel out of the nursery. Angie: But what if Father were to change his mind and finds us missing? Shadow: He would be heartbroken along with Athena. Cutemon: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Forget home! Silver: Hey! Shadow: That’s selfish of you to say that! Ariel: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Shoutmon jumps in between them) Shoutmon: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Ariel: Please, Shoutmon, guys, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Shoutmon: (Ignoring Ariel) Assistant Chief Little Flying Digimon has spoken. (He goes into his and Mikey’s room. Mikey goes over to the curtained doorway to his and Shoutmon’s room and turned to the others) Mikey: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Maybe you should talk about your families more. (Ariel's group nodded in agreement. Then, Mikey went into his and Shoutmon’s room to be alone with Shoutmon. Deciding to take Mikey’s advice, Ariel's group tried again to talk to Jimmy's group) Ariel: Guys, listen! (Jimmy stopped playing again) Ariel: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Digimon natives? Cutemon: Yes. Aryll: What’s it to you? (Ariel went over to Link and took off his feather headband) Ariel: But you can’t. Shadow: You need a mother. Silver: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Fusion Fighters have tied up Jeremy and Arturo and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Link: Aren’t you our mothers, Ariel and Angie? Ariel: Link, we’re not your mothers, really. Angie: In fact, you need one mother. Blaze: And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Ariel untied Link’s shirt from his waist and after wiping the paint off his belly, she helps Link put his shirt back on) Link: Did my mother have a metal body or was it chrome? Ariel: (Giggles) No, Link. Sebastian: That was Goddard. Angie: And besides, he’s a male. Zelda: I’m surprised of you thinking Goddard is your mother, Link. Ariel: (To Link) That’s just sad. (To Jimmy's group) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To her group) Right? Omega: That’s right. (Overhearing that conversation, the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang stopped playing and became interested that Ewan spoke up, getting the others’ attention) Ewan: Come to think of it, Nene and I think we had a mother once. Arturo: What was she like? Jeremy: Yeah? (Ewan accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Ewan: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Arturo and Jeremy hit their heads on the ground) Nene: Well, if it’s sad like Ariel and Zelda said, I guess that might be true. Ace: Yeah. Billy: Totally sad. Snake: You know, I had a ssssqueak toy onccccce. (Ace shoves him angrily) Ace: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Snake: (Shoving Ace) I wasssss joking, Accccce! Ace: Why, you...! (He jumps at Snake, causing them to bump into Ewan, making him release the rope, knocking Jeremy and Arturo onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang, except Nene and Dorulumon, broke into another fist fight. Nene and Dorulumon then turned to Ariel and Angie) Dorulumon: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Nene: Please? Ariel: (To Nene and Dorulumon) Okay, I will. (To Angie) Angie, what about you? Angie: (Unsure) Well.... Ariel: I understand you like Mikey, but.... (Angie gives in) Angie: Alright. (Ariel turned to the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang) Ariel: Guys! Stop! (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang stopped fighting) Ariel: Me and Angie will tell you what a mother is. (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang got excited) Ace: Yeah, tell us! Snake: Tell ussssss! Billy: Yay! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Ewan: I’m ears! Jeremy: Count me in! Ballistamon: Yes, please, girls! Christopher: Tell away. (Nene and Dorulumon joined them to listen to the story too. As Ace sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Arturo and Grubber on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang, along with everyone else, on either the seats or the floor, Jimmy, Goddard, and Sonic's group next to the bed, Link, Zelda, and Aryll on the bed next to Ariel and Angie and Cutemon, Sebastian, and Flounder sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Ariel made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Ariel: How about I go first and then Angie. That okay? Angie: (Nods) Okay. (Ariel begins) Ariel: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and, along with Angie, cleaning the paint off Link and Aryll, everyone else cleaned the paint off too, along with taking off their feathers and jewelry, although Sonic kept a feather on) Ariel: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Ariel from inside continued her turn, Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Myotismon opened one of the doors and Goobot ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Goobot, Myotismon, and the serious mates’ evil grins turning to evil glees and Dedede and their henchmen’s evil grins turning to confused looks) Ariel: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the group started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Billy, who continued to listen, held his chocolate bar and didn’t take one bite. Even Sonic removed the feather from his head and Sebastian wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor with Flounder sadly patted him in comfort) Ariel: What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Mikey and Shoutmon’s room, Mikey overheard the whole thing and was interested. Shoutmon on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Neverland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined Mikey in listening to the story. Back in the room, Jimmy spoke up after Ariel finished singing) Jimmy: Oh yeah. I remember now. Aryll: I’m starting to remember. Link: Me too. But tell us more. (Angie then took a turn) Angie: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Jimmy, Link, and Aryll nods, finally starting to remember. Angie then started singing again) Angie: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Goobot, Myotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Escargoon then took out a gold heart-shaped locket, with the word “Mother” engraved on it, to reveal to himself, Ooblar, and Demidevimon an unseen picture of his mother while Dedede revealed to himself a chest tattoo of a red heart with a paper cloth over it that says "Mother" on it. Even Vanitas was overwhelmed with calm emotion to the song. After looking at them, their eyes welled with tears and they, except Vanitas, started crying on Goobot and Myotismon’s capes while Vanitas tearfully hugged Myotismon and Hunter J as he cried, but, while Myotismon and Hunter J hugged their sobbing son in comfort, they, Goobot, and even Mephiles, and Infinite stopped Demidevimon, Ooblar, Dedede, and Escargoon from crying on both Goobot and Myotismon's capes angrily. The serious villains then turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination as Vanitas eased his crying down) Goobot: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Myotismon: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Ooblar: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Escargoon: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Dedede: (Crying and whispering) I want my mother now! Demidevimon: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain and Admiral! Hunter J: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Mephiles: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! Infinite: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) Cut it out! Vanitas: (Crying and whispering) That Angie really has a beautiful voice besides Ariel. (Despite being annoyed by the crew's blubbering, Myotismon and Hunter J eased Vanitas down calmly, as if reassuring him that they're there. Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Hangman’s Tree, Ariel and Angie starts singing, as the pirates, except Goobot, Myotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite, started crying softly and emotionally as Myotismon and Hunter J continued to comfort Vanitas. Even Goobot had to muffle his annoyed scream with his bottled anger, seeing the crew feeling emotional over a song) Ariel and Angie: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Hangman’s Tree, where Ariel and Angie noticed Link, Snake, and Aryll are asleep and tucks them in) Ariel and Angie: Your mother and mine (The song finished, Charmy wiped some tears away with Sonic's group comforting him, finally understanding that he can’t leave his mother like this. Even Link, Aryll, and Snake slowly woke up, crying a little, and hugging Ariel and Angie) Link: I want to go home! Aryll: I want to see my mother now. Ariel: I know. Angie: (Soothingly) There, there. (Ariel gives Snake her white handkerchief, and he blows his nose on it. Then he wiped his tears away) Ariel: And you can keep it if you like. Snake: (Feeling better while sniffling) Thanksssss. (He puts the handkerchief in his pants pocket. Jimmy then got up) Jimmy: I think we should leave for home at once. Sonic: Jimmy’s right. (Even Goddard barked in agreement. The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang then got excited that even Billy finally ate his chocolate bar with one gulp) Ballistamon: Can I come, too, guys? (As everyone got up with the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang getting excited, Ariel agreed) Ariel: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mom would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Mikey and Shoutmon’s room) Ariel: Well, that is, if Mikey and Shoutmon don’t mind. (Shoutmon then walked out angrily while Mikey peeked) Shoutmon: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I’m warning you, once you’re grown up, you can never come back! Never! (Ariel and Angie looked concerned as Shoutmon stormed back into the room) Angie: Oh my.... (In the other room, Shoutmon turned to Mikey with guilt in his face) Shoutmon: Do you think I was too hard on them? Mikey: A little. And they have their own paths, we have ours. That’s the way things are. (Shoutmon nods) Shoutmon: Yes. Different paths. (Back in the main room, Jimmy spoke up, changing the subject) Jimmy: Well, shall we? Sonic: Homeward bound time! (The group agreed and they, except Ariel, Angie, and Sonic's group, exited the hideout. Before Flounder headed out, he turned to Ariel, Angie, and Sonic's group) Flounder: See you outside. Ariel, Angie, and Sonic's group: (Nods) Okay. (Angie then left. In the other room, Mikey and Shoutmon took off their feather headwears and hung them) Mikey: I’m sure they’ll come back and visit. Shoutmon: I agree. (With that, Mikey started playing on his ocarina. But afterwards, he stopped playing and he and Shoutmon came out of the room to say goodbye) Ariel: Mikey, Shoutmon? Shadow: Do you want...? Shoutmon: Nah. We just want to say goodbye. Mikey: And to come back soon for visits. Shoutmon: And to apologize for snapping at you. (Angie, Ariel, and Sonic's group nods in an understanding way) Silver: We understand. Angie: We’ll see each other again on visits like Mikey said. Ariel: Yeah. (Mikey and Shoutmon nod) Mikey: Well.... Group: Goodbye. (Angie and Mikey shake hands and then she went out. Then Ariel and Sonic's group turned to Mikey and Shoutmon) Tails: Thank you for your hospitality. (Mikey and Shoutmon nodded a "You're welcome," and went back in their room and they went to sleep. Ariel and Sonic's group then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, who recovered from the song. But Angie and Flounder are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Ariel screamed, Wack grabbed her and kept her quiet. Enraged, Sonic's group prepared to attack when….) Wack: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Knuckles: (Whispering) Enough! Sonic: (Whispering) If you hurt these guys, we’re getting Mikey and Shoutmon! Wack: (Whispering mockingly) Oh no! Whatever shall we do? (Seriously) Go ahead. Then your fish friend will be, well, zzzzzleeping with the fishezzzzzz if you do zzzzzo! (Confused, Sonic's group turned to see Angie and Flounder, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Vanitas and Drake. The two must have captured them and decided to use them as bait against Sonic's group in revenge for earlier in the Forest Labyrinth) Sonic's group: (Whispering) Angie, Flounder! (They were about to attack when Drake and Vanitas pointed their sword and Keyblade at Flounder while Vanitas held Angie back) Drake: (Whispering) Make one move and the fish dies. Vanitas: (Whispering) So what’s it gonna be? You, or them? (Concerned for their friends, Sonic's group hesitated at first, but then they calmed down and gave in grudgingly) Sonic: (Whispering) Fine! Sonic's group: (Whispering) We surrender. (They collapsed on their knees in defeat. Then the pirates grabbed them) Goobot: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. Myotismon: (Whispering) We’ll catch up with you later. (With that, the pirates, except Vanitas, left with their prisoners after Vanitas hands Angie to Ernesto. Still at Hangman’s Tree, Goobot, Myotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite, after Vanitas returned to them with an evil smirk, turned to Dedede, Demidevimon, Ooblar, and Escargoon, the four latters already recovered from the song, in determination. Goobot then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Ooblar) Goobot: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. Myotismon: (Whispering) This is indeed our moment of glory. Dedede: (Whispering) I can tell. Ooblar: (Whispering) But Captain and Admiral, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats? Escargoon: (Whispering) Kind of gross, but I agree. Dedede: (Whispering) Yeah. Demidevimon: (Whispering) That way we can be done with it. Goobot: (Whispering) We would if we could. But Myotismon, Dedede, and I gave our word, not to lay a finger, or a hook…. Myotismon: (Whispering) Or magic…. Dedede: (Whispering) Or hammer.... Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: (Whispering) On Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. (Myotismon then lowered the present into the hideout) Myotismon: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Admiral Myotismon…. Goobot: (Whispering) And Captain Goobot…. Dedede: (Whispering) And Assistant Captain Dedede.... Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: (Whispering) Never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates then left to return to the ship) Coming up: The Mew Mews finally escape with Goddard, Cutemon, Sebastian, and Flounder and try to save Mikey and Shoutmon from a dangerous gift trap. Then they must rescue their friends from walking the plank to Poultra's appetite, and battle Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their crew. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies